Hangover (BaBaBa)
|artist = |tvfilm = Komba |year = 2011https://open.spotify.com/track/25z4hhH7zrQXdfD0HXt2tz |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 (Classic) 8 (Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = High Energy |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = Orange/Hot Pink |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms7XpJsN248http://www.twitch.tv/ubisoft/v/6287139 (02:41:00) |pictos = 107 (Classic) 165 (Mashup) |dura = 3:44 |nowc = Hangover |audio = |choreo = Kyf Ekaméhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXOaoR8N-hk |perf = Anissa Thai (P1) Kyf Ekamé (P2) |from = album }}"Hangover (BaBaBa)" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The routine is performed by a duet of a woman and a man. P1 P1 wears a green and orange bandana, a yellow loose tank top with a black bra, purple shorts, orange fishnet tights, and green sneakers. She has short black hair and wears yellow, orange, and green bracelets. P2 P2 wears orange shutter shades, a purple sweater with colorful patterns which are the shapes of Africa, a yellow necklace, an orange bracelet, green pants, and yellow shoes. hangover_coach_1_big.png|P1 hangover_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on an island. It contains a wall of colorful tiki patterns, light up trees, and faraway huts. The background changes from orange to hot pink and blue, and the lyrics of "Ba ba ba" and "Du du du" appear in large chalk-styled text. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Move your left arm up and your right arm down. Gold Move 2: Bend your legs and arms, as if you are covering something. Hangover gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Hangover gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Hangover gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Hangover gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 6: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. (Summer (Fitness Dance)) Gold Moves 2, 4 and 7: Put both of your hands up pointing to the sky. (You Make Me Feel...) Gold Move 8: 'Get down on your right knee and move your right arm across your face. (Feel So Right) summeralt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1, 3, 5 and 6 Hangovermu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5 and 6 ''in-game Youmakemefeeldlc gm 4.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 7 Hangovermu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4 and 7 in-game Feelsoright gm 3.png|Gold Move 8 Hangovermu gm 8.gif|Gold Move 8 in-game Mashup Hangover (BaBaBa) has a Mashup with the theme '''High Energy, which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It features vigorous moves. Dancers *''Applause'' *''Super Bass'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Gentleman'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) GM1 *''You Make Me Feel...'' GM2 *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Super Bass'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) GM3 *''You Make Me Feel... ''GM4 *''Summer'' (Fitness Dance) GM5 *''Sexy And I Know It'' *''Super Bass'' *''Futebol Crazy'' (Remake) *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo *''Super Bass'' *''Can't Get Enough'' *''Wild'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Drop the Mambo'' *''Dagomba'' (Remake) *''Summer (Fitness Dance) 'GM6' *''You Make Me Feel... GM7 *''Summer (Fitness Dance) *''Drop the Mambo *''Applause'' *''Feel So Right'' GM8 Dance Quests Classic * Disco Ball Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Celebrate Carnival! *Sun, Sand, and Sea *Passport in a Playlist *All Songs F-J Trivia * P2 ties with C1 and C4 of Moves Like Jagger with the shortest hair of any coach. * This is the third Portuguese-language song in the series, after Mas Que Nada and Dançando. ** However, this one is the first one made by Portuguese artists. * is the first song in which its coach's outline is a broken stroke, it is followed by Cheap Thrills and Diggy. * At some parts, the camera slightly moves as if someone is holding the camera. * There is an error in the lyrics. The line "É '''de' dor de cabeça''" should be "É '''dor' de cabeça''", which means "It's a headache". * The Mashup for this song is the Mashup with the most Gold Moves in the series, along with that of ''#thatPOWER'' (which has 8 as well). * P2's beard is longer in the menu icon and in the coach selection menu. ** This Beta element appears also on the background. * A radio edit of the song is used where the song is shortened by over one minute. * During You Make Me Feel...’s section in the mashup, the Gold Move is at the very end of the section, causing the "YEAH" to appear in Summer (Fitness)’s section. * In the Mashup, Party Rock Anthem has some missing pictograms. * On April 10, 2016, Kyf Ekamé recorded a dance tutorial of the routine, showing how to perform some steps. * When was played in the 2016 Masterclass, one of the phones disconnected, resulting in the song being accidentally paused 2 minutes and 25 seconds in, and the game going back to the menu.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg (21:46) * In the Mashup, the original version of Party Rock Anthem is used. Gallery Game Files HangoverSqu.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' Hangovermu_cover_generic.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' (Mashup) Hangover cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_256x256_m_44f05a2dfa71f5ae_14.png| album background Hangover map bkg.png| map background Hangover cover@2x.jpg| cover 256.png|P1 s avatar Golden_Hangover.png|P1 s golden avatar Diamond_Hangover.png|P1 s diamond avatar hangover pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Hangoverbackground.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Hangover jd2016 menu.png|''Hangover (BaBaBa)'' on the menu (8th-gen) Hangover jd2016 load.png| loading screen Hangover jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Hangover jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (8th-gen) Promotional Images 18657857409_671954ba76_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 18817774286_251763aaed_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 18223387183_219c70cfa2_o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes WhatTheyInspiredOn.png|Creative brief 1 Working on the background.png|Creative brief 2 Rehearsals and inspirations.png|Rehearsals and inspiration Others 7DaysToGo.jpeg|P2 in the "7 Days Left" picture Videos Official Music Video Buraka Som Sistema - Hangover (BaBaBa) Teasers Hangover (BaBaBa) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Hangover (BaBaBa) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just dance 2016-Hangover BaBaBa Oficial Gameplay Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance Now Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 Unlimited - Hangover (BaBaBa) - MEGASTAR Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Hangover (BaBaBa) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Extractions Hangover (BaBaBa) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Hangover (BaBaBa) (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 (Extraction) References Site Navigation pl:Hangover (BaBaBa) de:Hangover (BaBaBa) es:Hangover (BaBaBa) tr:Hangover (BaBaBa) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Anissa Thai Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Shortened Songs